


Tea time

by summer_of_1985



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert go for tea, Anne's from Scotland, F/M, People mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Gilbert and Anne go to tea after she finds out her parents are from Scotland
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Tea time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksparrow589](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inflection Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048017) by [jacksparrow589](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589). 



> Inspired by Chapter 5 of Inflection Points, jacksparrow589

Anne had found out that her parents ran away from Scotland and found themselves in Canada - where they had Anne, caught their fevers and did pass away.

As quickly as possible, she rushed to the ferry and got the ferry back to Charlottetown.

* * *

Anne got back to Aunt Jo's and quickly got changed back into her clothes. Cole and Josephine gave each other a strange look - before Anne quickly explained what she found out about her parents - and was going to see Gilbert and tell him what she found.

Aunt Jo and Cole watched as she ran across the large yard and towards town. "I told Anne that Gilbert had a crush on her when she came to get those lightbulbs," Cole told Aunt Jo.

"Maybe she'll do something about it," Aunt Jo commented, resting her hand on the artist's shoulder.

* * *

Anne rushed as quickly as she could, in her simple brown dress, to Doctor Ward's - and near enough collided with Gilbert as he was coming out. Near enough? She did.

Gilbert looked down to the red-head pressed against his chest. "Anne?" He asked, gently taking a hold of her shoulders and pull back slightly to look her in the eye.

She had a happy smile on her face, as she jumped into his arms, squealing happily. "I found them!" She exclaimed as Gilbert held her to him. He knew he was getting strange looks from Dr Ward and Winifred, but he didn't care. "They didn't abandon me at the orphanage!"

A look of somewhat recognition was blooming on Winifred's face - having heard so much about the girl from Gilbert. This was Gilbert's Anne, he'll deny it for a little longer - before they will admit their feelings for each other.

Gilbert smiled, "That's the best piece of news you've gotten so far!" No matter how bad a day he was having, seeing Anne so happy made all of his troubles and problems fade away. "Will you tell me over tea? You did promise me last week" He asked, completely pulling away from her embrace, looking at her with a layer of curiosity and hope.

* * *

To tea, they went, as Gilbert had offered the week before, and Anne kindly accepted with a smile.

Somehow they'd found a small café, similar to the one they'd made their T-R-U-C-E. Where they were probably going to act like the children they are.

"What did you find out about your parents?" Gilbert asked after he pulled out her chair and got her settled.

"ThBilley did catch Typhoid fever," Anne said, Gilbert placed his hand over the top of hers - it did earn a tut from an older lady sat a few tables away. "They died when I was 3 months old," Anne said, a misty look falling over her eyes, that she never got to grow up with the loving parents as Gilbert had with his father, or (to an extent) Diana and her parents.

"I wouldn't have wished that on anyone I hated - even Billy Andrews!" Gilbert said, making Anne laugh quietly. "But at least you have some form of closure," Gilbert told her, a gentle and soft smile comforting her.

Anne smiled back before another vital piece of information sprung to mind. "Oh! Another thing, my parents came from Scotland!" Her smile was brighter than the sun, her eyes shining with pure delight.

"Wow, so that makes you. A first-generation Canadian?" Gilbert asked, the smile on his face growing as the worries inside her were calming. Anne gave him a smile that was turning into a frown. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, reaching across to take her hand again.

"I'm not going to get married," Anne said, Gilbert gave her a frown.

Why would she be getting married now? Gilbert knew that she would be turning 16 soon - having missed her 14th when he was on the ship, and her 15th. He found out when he came back that he'd missed both.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked, raising one of his eyebrows, very confused at to what Anne means.

Anne sighed, trying to figure out a way to say what she means and explaining it to Gilbert in a different way she would say to Diana or Marilla. "Who would, a plain red-head?" Anne said Gilbert's other eyebrow shot up to meet the other.

"Anne. You're not homely," Gilbert told her, having heard her talk about herself in such a manor a few times in the past. "Yes, I've heard you, Anne," Gilbert spoke again when Anne looked up at him surprised. He took a deep breath and decided to spill out his heart.

"Anne, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Anne rolled her eyes at his statement. "It's true! Why do you think I was trying to get your attention that day?" Gilbert could still feel a slight bump where she'd hit him with the slate - his blessed dad had called him a stupid Blythe. "Seriously, Anne, you are far more beautiful that Diana, or Ruby or even childish Josie Pye!" Anne blushed and looked down at the table. "You are extraordinary, none of us would have lasted a day under the circumstances you were given. If your parents could see you now, they would be so proud of you," Gilbert told her.

She looked down, embarrassed that Gilbert was telling her all this. "Here, how about we make a pact? If by the time I graduate medical school, and you're not engaged or anything. I'll marry you," Gilbert said, he was essentially holding his heart out to her, hoping that she won't break it.

Anne thought about Cole and the 'marriage of convenience' that they had. "I sort of promised Cole..." she trailed off, wondering where she would go with it. She much as she loved Cole in a friendly way - there was something inside her that believed that she could easily come to love Gilbert Blythe.

"Maybe you could take mine into consideration?" Gilbert asked, maybe one day she would/could see a possible future with him someday.

"I will, Gilbert," she told him, smiling at him, something that made his heart flutter happily when he saw it - it wasn't often that she smiled at him, but when she did it was beautiful.


End file.
